Allí la conocí
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: /Odiaba los días de lluvia./La miré a ella. Era hermosa. Parecía un ángel./ Ahora ya no odiaba aquellos días grises, es más, serían mis favoritos. En un día lluvioso la conocí./ UA. One-Shot NaLu.


**Hola! Os traigo un One-Shot NaLu!**

**Disculpadme por si es mala, todavía soy algo novata en esto.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Y allí la conocí**

Suspiré mirando al cielo. Llovía. Odiaba esos días, esta mañana me había resbalado al salir de clases. Fue horrible, todos los estudiantes se habían reído de mí, ¡incluso mis amigos! Estaba furioso.

¿Me he presentado? Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, tengo el cabello estúpidamente rosado y ojos color jade. Voy al instituto Fairy Tail, el de mejor reputación aquí en Magnolia.

Y allí estaba yo, caminando por las calles de la húmeda ciudad debajo de mi paraguas blanco con algunos motivos de fuego que lo decoraban, aunque ya estaba empapado debido a mi anterior accidente.

Iba de camino a casa, hasta que oí una maldición no muy digna de una voz femenina.

Dejé de mirar al suelo plagado de charcos y la miré a ella. Era hermosa. Su piel de porcelana, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos chocolate me hipnotizaron. Parecía un ángel, un ser puro al que deseaba proteger.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando noté que temblaba ligeramente y caí en la cuenta de que estaba tan empapada como yo.

Me acerqué y puse mi paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas. Fue cuando ella notó mi presencia.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Verde contra marrón. Pude apreciar un sonrojo por su parte, era tan tierna.

Entonces ella rompió el silencio.

-Hola-dijo con su dulce voz.

-Hola-contesté mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar.

-Gracias por cubrirme de la lluvia-imitó mi gesto.

Me quedé embobado, su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-me miró preocupada.

-S-si, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?-respondí rápidamente.

-Que gracias por lo del paraguas.

Miré el paraguas y después volví a mirarla.

-No ha sido nada, y...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Y tú?

-Natsu Dragneel.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, contemplándonos. De repente me acordé de algo.

-¿Por qué estabas maldiciendo antes? ¿Tu novio te ha dejado por telèfono?-dije bromeando.

Sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendí que era lo que la atormentaba.

Sin importar nada dejé caer el paraguas y la abracé.

Lucy se sorprendió tanto como yo. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Tal vez, al verla tan frágil mi instinto decidió que quería hacerla feliz.

Al final correspondió a mi abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo pero apoyando mi barbilla en su cabello.

La rubia se deshaogó en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba sus sedosas hebras.

La lluvia seguía calando nuestros cuerpos, pero yo solo sentía una extraña calidez en mi pecho. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Nunca me había pasado, ni siquera con Lisanna que me abrazaba siempre que podía.

Un pequeño brinco por parte de mi acompañante a causa de un trueno hizo que dejara mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-pregunté.

-Sí, gracias por aguantar mi estupidez-ella deshizo nuestro abrazo.

-No te preocupes, además, no pienso que sea una cosa estúpida, todos lloramos alguna vez.

Lucy sonrió agradecida por querer subirle el ánimo.

-Por cierto Natsu, ¿a qué instituto vas?

-A Fairy Tail, ¿y tú?-la chica se sorprendió por mi comentario y yo la miré con confusión. ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Voy a entrar en Fairy Tail mañana-explicó al ver mi mirada extrañada.

Ahora me tocó a mí el sorprenderme. No me lo esperaba ¡Aquella chica tan especial iría a mi institución!

-¡Genial! ¡Podremos vernos más!

La ojimarrón sonrió ante mi entusiasmo y asintió.

De repente, miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso nerviosa.

-Lo siento Natsu pero llego tarde, tengo que hablar con el dierctor Makarov para hablar sobre mi ingreso de mañana.

-Vale, ¡nos vemos mañana Lucy!-me despedí mientras la veía correr hacia el instituto.

-¡Hasta mañana Natsu!

Sonreí viendo como la delicada figura de mi nueva amiga desaparecía entre las empapadas calles de tonos grises.

Cogí el paraguas del suelo y lo guardé en mi rojiza mochila para a continuación seguir mi camino a casa sin importarme si enfermaba.

Tarareé una melodía mientras mi vista se dirigía al cielo compuesto por nubes negras de tormenta.

Ahora ya no odiaba los días de lluvia, es más, serían mis favoritos.

Porque en un día lluvioso _la conocí_.

* * *

**Eso es todo! Espero que le haya gustado a alguien :3**

**¿Algún review? *3***

**Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
